Papier à Lettres
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Un an après la fin de la Guerre, Hermione et ses amis cherchent à se forger une place au sein de la nouvelle société magique. Hermione à choisi de se poser à Poudlard, provoquant autour d'elle joie ou tracas. Venez découvrir ses premiers pas en tant qu'enseignante, ses succès et ses échecs, l'évolution de ses relations, du monde sorcier ... Glissez vous dans son univers !
1. Lettres 1 à 10

**Titre:** Papier à Lettres

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** K+

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Un an après la fin de la Guerre contre Voldemort, Hermione et ses amis cherchent à se forger une place au sein de la nouvelle société magique. Hermione à choisi de se poser à Poudlard, provoquant autour d'elle joie ou tracas. Venez découvrir ses premiers pas en tant qu'enseignante, ses succès et ses échecs, l'évolution des relations avec ses amis ou collègues, l'évolution du monde sorcier... Glissez-vous dans son univers et délectez-vous de ses travers !

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici un nouveau projet qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Je suis vraiment très enthousiaste et pleine d'idées ! ^^_

_Une présentation rapide : Il s'agit d'une histoire épistolaire. Chaque chapitre contiendra 10 lettres. Je pense qu'il y aura un minimum de 100 lettres. Vous trouverez beaucoup des personnages de JKR, mais les principaux de cette fanfiction restent Hermione et Severus. Ils ont d'ailleurs les lettres les plus longues. _

_En ce qui concerne le titre, je reconnaîs qu'il paraît ... rose bonbon. Il est vrai que j'écris dans un genre tout à fait nouveau pour moi et dans un registre plus joyeux. Mais à celles qui n'aiment pas tout ce qui est beau ou lisse, je vous rassure, il y aura une part d'ombre (il y en a toujours chez moi, je ne peux pas m'en passer ! ^^)_

_Comme je le disais donc, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye aux lettres. J'ai toujours adoré **Les Liaisons Dangereuses** de Laclos sans jamais oser essayer de l'imiter (le pauvre). Mais je me sens aujourd'hui plus en confiance. Et je l'ai aussi très bien étudié. _

_Enfin, je tiens à préciser que les relations évolueront lentement et sûrement. Le fait que cela soit trop rapide ne serait pas du tout crédible sinon. Mais afin de vous préserver de l'ennui, j'ai instauré dans chaque dizaine de lettres de l'action parmi les bavardages, un sujet qui tient à cœur les personnages et qui a bien sûr un rapport avec l'histoire. _

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, à vous demander bien humblement quelques reviews (pour savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction) et à vous dire à bientôt (donc dans une semaine) pour la suite de cette histoire ! ^^ _

_(Ah ! Au fait, je participe au concours FanfictionsHPAwards (dont le lien est dans mon profil) avec la fanfiction "**Les joies de la lecture".** Si vous la trouvez digne de recevoir un prix, et si vous en avez le temps, votez pour moi ! Merci ! ^^)_

_Moi qui voulait faire court, c'est raté ... _

* * *

**Première Partie**

**Lettre 1 **

**Hermione Granger à Severus Rogue **

Professeur Rogue,

Je ne sais par où commencer. Il y a tant de choses à dire. Alors, je vous dirai tout et pour cela, débutons par le tout début, notre rencontre.

Lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard, vous m'avez dès le départ détestée. Vous étiez différent des autres professeurs qui, eux, m'aimaient bien. J'étais une élève sérieuse, douée, travailleuse. Tout le monde le reconnaissait. Sauf vous. C'est pourquoi vous m'appeliez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ici, je dois me justifier. Mon intention était de vous montrer qui j'étais. Tout ce que je voulais de votre part, c'était de la reconnaissance.

J'ai tout d'abord crû, comme Ron et Harry, que vous étiez du côté de Voldemort, et que vous vouliez voler la pierre philosophale. Toutes les apparences le laissaient présager. Je pensais même que vous aviez tenté de tuer Harry … Alors que le responsable était Quirrell. Lorsque celui-ci et, plus tard, Dumbledore ont dit à Harry que votre but était de lui sauver la vie, j'en fus très étonnée.

J'ai alors pensé à tord, que peut-être les relations entre vous et mes amis, entre vous et moi, s'amélioreraient lors de ma deuxième année. Ce ne fût pas le cas.

La troisième année était encore pire. Vous aviez de l'animosité pour Rémus. Et vous haïssiez Sirius peut-être autant que le père de Harry. Je comprends pourquoi. Seulement vous n'avez jamais voulu écouter ou voir autre chose que ce que vos préjugés vous dictaient. C'était Peter Pettigrow le responsable. C'est lui qui a trahi les Potter. C'est lui qui a trahi Lily. Pas Sirius.

La quatrième et la cinquième année ont passé. J'ai crû que vous étiez un Mangemort fidèle à Voldemort. Même si je ne cessais de répéter à Harry que Dumbledore vous faisiez confiance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher moi-même de douter. Alors, comment convaincre Harry ?

La sixième année fût l'une des plus éprouvantes pour moi. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela a été pour vous.

Indirectement, grâce à Harry, j'ai découvert que vous étiez le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je tiens à vous dire, même si cela me coûte de le dire que ce manuel que vous aviez laissé là et qui est tombé entre les mains de Harry à amélioré ses compétences. Je peux donc affirmer qu'indirectement vous avez réussi à lui enseigner quelque chose. Le problème, c'est donc vos méthodes d'enseignement et non pas le contenu de vos cours. Je vous l'assure.

L'une des plus éprouvantes épreuves est ensuite venue. La mort du Directeur. Je vous ai moi aussi accusé du crime d'Albus Dumbledore. Je ne vous dois pas d'excuses. Que ce soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore lui-même qui vous l'ai demandé, ça ne change rien au fait que vous avez tué un homme.

Enfin, alors que des Médicomages tentaient de vous soigner, Harry a récupéré vos souvenirs. Il m'a tout dit. Tout. Et alors que vous étiez en convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste, votre long procès a eu lieu. Mais finalement, vous vous en êtes bien sorti. Grâce à ces mêmes souvenirs.

Je voulais seulement vous dire merci, Professeur. Vous avez sacrifié toute votre vie pour la femme que vous aimez, pour sauver le fils de votre rival, pour honorer une promesse. Vous êtes sûrement un des plus importants éléments qui ont permis notre victoire sur Voldemort.

Je tenais aussi à vous dire que vous avez acquis toute ma reconnaissance, toute mon admiration et tout mon respect. Et j'espère pouvoir un jour obtenir de même de votre part.

Comme vous le savez, dans deux semaines aura lieu la rentrée. Minerva a dû vous informer qu'elle m'avait choisie pour la remplacer au poste de Professeur de Métamorphose. Nous serons donc collègues. Je vous considère d'or et déjà comme tel. Et j'espère qu'il sera de même pour vous.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt,

Avec toute ma considération,

Hermione Granger.

**Lettre 2 **

**Hermione Granger à Harry Potter**

Harry,

J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu profites de tes vacances méritées avec Ron et sa famille. Je n'ai pu te répondre plus tôt. Je reviens de mon voyage en Irlande et j'ai dû parer au plus urgent.

Néanmoins, je te félicite pour ta nomination. Tu es parvenu au but que tu t'étais fixé il y a un an, en reprenant tes études. Tu es devenu Auror, Harry ! Je te souhaite de te plaire dans ce service du Ministère ! J'espère aussi que tu me tiendras informée !

Comme tu le sais, je serai de retour à Poudlard cette année, mais comme enseignante cette fois. Minerva m'a généreusement proposé le poste de Professeur de Métamorphose et comme il s'agit de l'une de mes matières préférée, j'ai accepté.

Mes parents sont heureux de voir que je vais retourner au château. Je crois surtout qu'ils sont rassurés. C'est pour eux le lieu sorcier le plus sécurisé. En fait, c'est le seul qu'ils connaissent très bien . Je crois que, malgré la chute de Voldemort il y a un an, ils ont toujours eu peur … Et je les comprends. Des Mangemorts courent toujours. Mais ça sera à toi de les arrêter, Harry.

Si tu te souviens bien, je t'avais évoqué l'idée d'envoyer une lettre à Severus Rogue peu après son procès. Cela aurait été le moyen pour toi de lui dire tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur et de régler tous les malentendus. Vous vous seriez probablement mieux compris. Mais tu n'as jamais suivi ce conseil.

Si je te parle de cela, c'est parce que je l'ai moi-même fait. Je ne voulais pas commencer l'année par des tensions et des rancoeurs. Je voulais faire un grand nettoyage pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à espérer que le Professeur Rogue pense la même chose, puisque c'est-ce qu'il y aura de mieux pour tout le monde.

Tu trouveras la copie de la lettre que je lui ai envoyée avec celle-ci (_Nda : Lettre 1 pour vous_).

Je te laisse donc sur cette deuxième lettre.

Embrasse Ron et sa famille pour moi.

A bientôt,

Hermione

**Lettre 3**

**Ron Weasley à Hermione Granger **

Ma chère Hermione

Je t'envoie mes salutations depuis la France, tout comme ma famille - surtout maman. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'angoisses pas trop pour ta première année à venir en tant que Professeur… Mais je ne fais pas d'illusions, je te connais.

Ici, tout va pour le mieux. Il fait beau et nous profitons du pays. D'ailleurs, je comprends pourquoi tu aimes ce pays : les gens sont plutôt sympas et ils ont de très bons plats locaux.

Fred et Georges profitent de ces vacances pour développer leur marché étranger. Ils ont proposé de me prendre comme associé. Je négocie encore avec eux, mais je pense que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'accepter.

Ginny et Harry, eux, passent tout leur temps ensemble. Ils ne se quittent plus, comme s'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. J'ai l'impression que toute la vie qu'ils ont devant eux ne leur suffira pas !

Harry m'a promis qu'il t'écrirait bientôt lui-même. Je ne m'étendrai donc pas à son sujet.

Quant à moi, je profite de ces vacances au maximum. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas mérité ce repos. J'essaye de ne pas trop m'intéresser aux histoires de Mangemorts qui traînent dans les journaux. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Mais je pense que tu me comprends.

Par ailleurs, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une très jolie française, Sylvia Wanberg. Nous nous entendons assez bien et j'ai hâte que tu la rencontres pour savoir ce que tu penses d'elle. Je pense que tu l'apprécieras.

Eh bien ma chère Hermione, je ne veux pas te délaisser pour elle, mais je l'ai invitée ce soir au restaurant et je vais me mettre en retard si je reste là à bavarder avec toi.

Je t'embrasse,

Ron

**Lettre 4 **

**Harry Potter à Hermione Granger **

Chère Hermione,

Je trouve enfin le temps de te répondre. Rassure-toi, je vais bien. Je profite du peu de jours qu'il me reste en compagnie de Ginny surtout.

Merci pour tes compliments. Oui, je suis heureux d'avoir atteints mon but. Je pourrai lutter plus efficacement contre la poignée de Mangemorts restante et qui commence à m'inquiéter. Ces résistants sont de plus en plus coriaces et violents. J'espère que je pourrai apporter mon aide au bureau des Aurors, notamment par ma renommée de vainqueur. J'ai après tout détruit un puissant Mage Noir.

Je t'écris surtout pour te mettre en garde contre Rogue. Tu es lancée et enthousiaste, mais je me dois de te prévenir. Rogue n'est pas différent de celui d'autrefois. Il est même plus amer et plus dur qu'auparavant.

Tu sembles te bercer d'illusions en pensant que tout ira dans ton sens. Crois-moi, Rogue ne se laissera pas amadouer de la sorte. Dans le cadre de son procès, je l'ai vu beaucoup plus souvent que toi. Et même après, j'ai essayé de nouer contact avec lui sans jamais pouvoir y parvenir. Si je lui parlais d'un peu trop prêt de ma mère, de ses souvenirs ou d'autre chose s'y rapprochant, au moindre mot, il se refermait comme une huître. Je ne pouvais lui parler que de son procès.

Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire davantage, Hermione. Il m'en reste juste assez pour te souhaiter bonne chance, te demander d'être prudente et de me tenir informé de ta nouvelle vie à Poudlard.

Porte toi bien,

Harry

**Lettre 5**

**Severus Rogue à Hermione Granger **

Miss Granger,

Habituellement, je ne réponds pas à ce genre de provocation. Mais votre culot et votre hypocrisie sont tels que je me dois de vous enseigner le véritable respect.

Vous m'accusez de vous avoir détesté quand tous les autres professeurs vous adulaient et tombaient en pamoison devant votre brillant cerveau ? Je plaide coupable, oui, et je ne m'en excuserai pas.

Oui je l'avoue, je vous ai tout d'abord méprisée. Mais pas parce que vous étiez l'amie de Potter ou parce que je vous trouvais trop … Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Bien qu'il s'agit là d'une caractéristique intégrante de votre pathétique personnalité.

Je vous ai méprisée et me suis montré hostile car vous représentiez le genre d'élève que je déteste par-dessus tout.

Voyez-vous Miss, il y a deux extrêmes parmi les élèves : les cancres comme certains de vos amis et ceux qui se prennent pour des petits génies alors qu'ils ne sont que des élèves en plein apprentissage … comme vous. Vous étiez de ceux qui, parce qu'ils ont avalé des livres, croyaient tout savoir. Tout ce que vous saviez faire, c'était recracher des livres ou alors adapter vos réponses à la question posée. Vous étiez incapable de réfléchir par vous-même.

Ensuite, vous dites que vous vous êtes laissée abuser par les apparences ? Vous avez crû que je voulais voler la pierre philosophale, crû que je voulais tuer Potter (Bien que ce dernier point peut être contesté.) ? Mais Miss Granger ! C'est bien ce que je vous reproche ! Comme je vous le disais, vous êtes incapable de voir plus loin que votre nez, incapable de réfléchir !

Vous pensiez que peut-être je reconnaîtrais votre intelligence si factice ? Car c'est, je suppose, ce que vous voulez entendre par « améliorer nos relations », n'est-ce pas ? Mais en me confortant dans l'opinion que je m'étais faite de vous, vous avez rendu cela impossible, voyons ! Vous le reconnaissez vous-même en affirmant que malgré ce que Dumbledore pensait (et là je constate encore une fois que vous vous contentiez seulement de suivre la pensée d'un autre) vous doutiez, vous étiez incapable de voir la vérité !

Ceci dit, je ne vous autorise nullement à me critiquer, à me juger ou à émettre le moindre avis sur ma manière d'enseigner, de penser ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Vous n'avez pas l'expérience nécessaire pour vous permettre de telles remarques, Miss.

En ce qui concerne Albus Dumbledore, que voulez vous ? Des aveux ? Des lignes lyriques sur mon repentir ou ma conscience brisée ? Effectivement, il n'y a aucune excuse à faire. Je n'ai ni besoin de vos commentaires, ni besoin de votre morale.

Je suis néanmoins satisfait de voir que vous reconnaissiez mon importance dans cette guerre. Mais ne vous méprenez pas Granger. Je ne suis pas un héros, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour le bien de l'humanité. Je ne suis pas le héros ou l'anti-héros d'un de vos stupide livre pour bonnes femmes. Vous auriez tord de croire que je suis bon.

Vous ? Enseigner à Poudlard ? Non, Minerva ne m'avait pas informé de ce petit détail. Mais je compte bien lui dire quel mauvais choix elle a fait là. Si elle campe sur ses positions, et si j'ai le déplaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée, j'espère de mon côté à avoir à vous supporter le moins possible. Votre arrogance décuplée n'empiétera pas sur mon espace vital, Miss Granger.

Pr. Severus Rogue

**Lettre 6 **

**Hermione Granger à Harry Potter **

Harry,

Ta lettre arrive trop tard. Tes prédictions se sont réalisées. Et je crains que tu n'ais raison. Severus Rogue sera difficile à convaincre. Je t'envoie la copie de la lettre (_Nda : Lettre 5_) que j'ai reçu il y a deux heures pour que tu y vois plus clair.

Tu ne comprendras sans doute pas mon acharnement, mais j'ai besoin de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui. Je veux m'entendre avec tout mes collègues. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à m'inquiéter, à m'angoisser sur sa prochaine remarque blessante, comme lorsque nous étions à l'école. Je veux pouvoir accomplir mon travail dans les meilleures conditions qui soient.

Non, mais tu crois à cela ?! Même à travers une lettre, il se montre grinçant, odieux, blessant ! Il m'a insulté et rabaissé comme … une simple élève !

Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Harry ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Il parle de mon arrogance, mais je crois qu'à ce niveau, il me bat à plates coutures !

Je me prépare à lui écrire une longue lettre salée dont je t'envoie aussi la copie _( Nda : Non ne vous perdez pas, il s'agit de la Lettre 7 _!).

Mais avant de te laisser, je voudrais revenir sur tes propos. Tu comptes intimider les Mangemorts par ton seul nom ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'ils seront vite arrêtés. Pour ma part, j'ai entendu dire qu'il restait des factions s'en prenant aux né-moldus … Quand tout cela finira-t-il ? Ce que nous avons fait n'aura donc servi à rien ?!

Hermione ( fatiguée, mais bien remontée)

**Lettre 7 **

**Hermione Granger à Severus Rogue**

Professeur,

Vous parlez de mon arrogance insupportable, je veux vous parler ce celle qui suinte de chaque mot de votre lettre insultante.

Encore une fois, vous vous montrez des plus blessants en osant suggérer que vous êtes supérieur à moi de par votre statut et de par votre expérience. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous serons collègues ?

Vous croyez donc que je ne suis qu'un perroquet ? Mais comment pensez-vous que j'ai aidé Harry dans cette guerre ? Comment pensez-vous que j'ai pu survivre à cette maudite guerre ? Par mon intelligence et par ma capacité à réfléchir ! Tout à fait !

Ne vous en déplaise, je suis tout aussi capable que vous de raisonner, d'argumenter. Je me demande d'ailleurs si tant de hargne de votre part ne serait pas dû au fait que vous vous sentez menacé par ma capacité à tout retenir et à utiliser ces informations à bon escient.

Mais en effet, j'étais pleine d'orgueil et de fierté à l'époque. J'avais toujours été plus douée que les autres élèves de ma classe, toujours plus sérieuse, toujours plus attentive. Mes professeurs me félicitaient. Et je pense que je le méritais.

Vous m'accusez de n'avoir pas su voir clair en vous. Il est vrai que ce point m'a dérangé et que j'y suis beaucoup revenu cette dernière année. Mais d'un autre côté, si moi qui vous côtoyais presque tous les jours n'ai pas su voir la vérité, cela ne prouve t'il pas que vous avez complètement réussi votre mission ? Que Voldemort n'avait que de très faibles chances de vous démasquer ?

Bien sûr, oui, je faisais confiance à Dumbledore ! C'était le plus grand sorcier qui soit. J'avais beaucoup de respect, d'admiration et de sympathie pour lui. Je lui faisais confiance, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Et au final, il avait bien raison, non ?

Et dites-moi Professeur, malgré votre esprit si alerte et si aiguisé, n'avez-vous jamais fait confiance à personne au point de vous reposer entièrement sur ladite personne ?

Revenons sur ces termes : « améliorer nos relations ». Il n'y a aucun sous-entendus là-dessous, Professeur, aucune capitulation d'aucun côté. L'intelligence n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était démarrer sous les meilleures auspices cette nouvelle année si importante pour moi.

Pourquoi cette animosité ? Elle n'a pas lieu d'être entre collègue, selon moi. Je ne suis plus votre élève. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est un peu de considération de votre part, ou, dans le pire des cas, votre indifférence bien que je ne souhaite pas en arriver là.

Dans tous les cas, je ne veux plus de ces chamailleries, de ces tensions.

Derniers points : Je ne vous critique ni ne vous juge. Je vous donne simplement mon avis. Il serait bon pour vous d'établir la différence. Enfin, sachez que je ne lis pas ce genre livres. Très peu pour moi. Néanmoins, malgré ce que vous semblez en penser, il y a une part de bonté en chacun de nous. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a aussi une au fond de vous, même si elle est cachée par l'amas de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais en vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais bien que votre première motivation était l'égoïsme.

Je vous verrez comme promis à la rentrée, où je prendrai place au château et où je ne piétinerai pas vos platebandes.

Hermione Granger

**Lettre 8 **

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley **

Chère Ginny,

Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas pu t'écrire plus tôt. J'étais débordée notamment par mon retour de vacances et par mon début de vie professionnelle.

Je suis en effet revenue d'Irlande. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez nous, mais c'est plus magnifique encore. C'est vraiment une terre sauvage, indomptable au paysage tellement varié … Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce petit coin du monde. Oh ! Bien sûr, j'ai pensé à te ramener un cadeau ! Mais tu l'auras lorsque nous nous reverrons.

En ce qui concerne l'autre point … Ginny, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Je suis tellement contente ! Je réalise un de mes rêves ! Je sais que pour toi, il n'y a rien d'excitant là-dedans, mais enseigner est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Arrêtons ces enfantillages et revenons à quelque chose de plus sérieux. J'ai déjà établi mes plans et une bonne partie de mon programme de cours que j'ai envoyé à Minerva. Elle m'a donné quelques conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Je pense qu'elle me sera d'un grand soutien pour cette première année.

J'aimerai en dire autant des autres professeurs. Je pense que tout se passera bien avec Hagrid, Flitwick, … Je ferais même un effort avec Trelawney ! Mais Rogue, lui, se montre des plus récalcitrants… J'espère que le temps m'aidera.

Voilà l'essentiel, Ginny.

Je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt,

Ton amie, Hermione.

**Lettre 9 **

**Hermione Granger à Ron Weasley **

Cher Ron,

Je vois que tout va bien pour toi. Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Tout semble te sourire : tu as ta famille, tes amie, une offre professionnelle et peut-être une nouvelle vie amoureuse !

J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de rencontrer cette jeune femme qui semble tant te plaire. Peut-être pourras-tu m'en dire davantage dans une prochaine lettre ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ron. Je ne suis pas angoissée … Juste enthousiaste et excitée comme une puce ! J'appréhende un peu, c'est vrai. Mais, m'angoisser maintenant ne me servira pas.

Au fait, tu n'as pas du tout compris pourquoi j'aime la France. Il est vrai que les gens son accueillant et que la cuisine peut-être bonne, mais ej voulais parler de la richesse culturelle que représente ce pays … Mais tu ne changeras jamais, Ron ! Peu importe, c'est pour ça que ton amitié m'est si précieuse !

Je t'informerai de mes premiers jours en tant qu'enseignante. Mais je te préviens, ne me demande pas de favoriser les Gryffondors !

Je t'embrasse,

A très bientôt,

Hermione

**Lettre 10 **

**École de Sorcellerie Poudlard à Hermione Granger**

Miss Granger,

J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que la rentrée des Professeurs se fera le 25 août dès huit heures, soit huit jours avant la rentrée des élèves le 02 septembre.

Merci d'envoyer à Madame la Directrice Minerva McGonnagal le reste de votre programme de cours avant cette date.

Ce 25 août vous seront attribués vos nouveaux appartements professoraux, votre accès à la bibliothèque, vos horaires de gardes, votre emploi du temps et les classes à votre charge. Vous pourrez aussi rencontrez les autres professeurs et obtenir de plus amples informations si nécessaire.

Veuillez accepter mes salutations distinguées,

Filius Flitwick, directeur adjoint de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.


	2. Lettres 11 à 20

**Titre:** Papier à Lettres

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** K+

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Un an après la fin de la Guerre contre Voldemort, Hermione et ses amis cherchent à se forger une place au sein de la nouvelle société magique. Hermione à choisi de se poser à Poudlard, provoquant autour d'elle joie ou tracas. Venez découvrir ses premiers pas en tant qu'enseignante, ses succès et ses échecs, l'évolution des relations avec ses amis ou collègues, l'évolution du monde sorcier... Glissez-vous dans son univers et délectez-vous de ses travers !

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici les lettres 10 à 20. Il y aura un peu plus d'action. L'histoire avance ! ^^_

_Merci aux followers, reviewers, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ce début ! ^^_

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : J'ai ouvert une page Facebook ( pages/Art%C3%A9mis-Home/493501477401883) où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, notamment. Cela sera plus facile pour vous et au moins, vous me saurez toujours vivante ! ^^ Vous pourrez aussi discuter et échanger. _

_Voila ! Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires ! Merci à vous ! ^^_

**Amazonelo :** _Merci à toi. j'espère que la suite plaira et que tu l'as trouveras tout autant intéressante ! :)_

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 :** _Merci. Oui, je trouvais aussi cette idée originale et c'est pourquoi je l'ai mise en pratique. Comme tu vois, j'essaye d'adopter les éléments de JKr et un ton humoristique parfois. ^^_

**fofix** : _Merci ! Oui, ils sont tous les deux têtus et mordants... pour notre plus grand plaisir ! ^^_

**MissHermione28** : _Merci ! Eh bien la voilà et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! ^^_

* * *

**Lettre 11 **

**Severus Rogue à Hermione Granger**

Voyons Miss Granger, bien sûr que je vous suis supérieur de par mon statut et de par mon expérience. Dois-je à mon tour vous rappeler que j'ai une vingtaine d'années d'enseignement derrière moi quand vous n'en avez même pas un jour ? Dois-je aussi vous rappeler que j'ai vécu deux guerres, que j'ai été double-espion, que j'ai été à la frontière entre l'Ordre et le Ministère et Vous-Savez-Qui et ses fidèles, place bien dangereuse ?

Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappelez que nous serons collègues. Cette idée m'agace déjà au plus haut point.

Je concède que sans vos capacités intellectuelles, il y a longtemps que Potter ne serait plus parmi nous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres courrait toujours, invaincu et invincible … Vous avez été le simple cerveau qui manquait au Gryffondor.

Comment osez-vous insinuer de telles choses, Miss Granger ? Moi, me sentir menacé par une gamine qui se croit plus intelligente que tout le monde ? Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ? Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai bien d'autres choses plus importantes et plus graves à penser, que de trembler de peur devant votre si brillant esprit. J'espère que vous vous sentez maintenant ridicule et que vous appréciez toute l'ironie de cette phrase.

D'ailleurs, Miss Granger, vous êtes toujours pleine d'orgueil et de fierté. C'est ma reconnaissance que vous voulez ? Peut-être pourrais-je vous la donner,qui sait ? Montrez-moi seulement que vous la méritez.

Vous affirmez cela avec tant de fierté et d'un tel air de victoire, vous croyez vraiment qu'il était aussi simple de tromper le plus grand Mage Noir … Non, en effet, même vous n'avez pas su voir la vérité. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'étais en sécurité pour autant. Vous passiez des heures à essayer de lire les tréfonds de mon esprit, vous ? Le Lord Noir, méfiant, était plus perspicace et donc plus difficile à endormir que vous, qui ne vous méfiez de rien puisque vous ignoriez tout de mon statut.

Si c'est de Dumbledore que vous voulez parler, sachez que je me suis jamais reposé entièrement sur lui. Oui, j'ai suivis ses directives, mais pas comme s'il était mon maître. Il y avait trop d'enjeux pour ça. Je lui faisais confiance, c'est vrai, mais pas aveuglément.

Si « tensions » ou « chamailleries » il y aura, Miss Granger, cela ne pourra venir que de vous. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien l'intention de vous ignorer autant que possible.

Merci pour ces compliments, Granger. Je suis ravi de voir que vous trouvez en moi un si grand nombre de traits mauvais.

J'y compte bien. Je ne veux donc pas voir, ne serait ce que le bout de vos chaussures, à moins de cent cinquante mètres de mon espace vital que sont les cachots. Restez dans vos étages.

Pr. Rogue

**Lettre 12 **

**Ron Weasley Hermione Granger**

Chère Hermione,

Tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur Sylvia, alors voici de quoi te satisfaire. C'est une jeune fille qui te ressemble un peu. Elle a de grands yeux noisettes, de longs cheveux châtains, une peau assez pâle, de fins sourcils. Elle est assez grande et elle a beaucoup de charme. C'est une fille gentille, douce et calme. Elle est intelligente mais pas autant que toi, ce qui me rassure. Elle sait s'amuser et profiter de la vie. Elle a beaucoup d'humour.

Comme tu le sais, je l'ai invitée la semaine dernière dans un petit restaurant français. Le décor était rustique mais l'endroit était très bien tenu et on a vraiment bien mangé !

Bref … Nous avons passé des heures à discuter et rire. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs et je crois qu'elle m'apprécie, elle aussi.

Plus le temps passait, moins j'avais envie que la soirée se termine. Cependant, le restaurant se vidait autour de nous sans qu'aucun de nous ne veuille partir. Le maître des lieux est finalement venu nous avertir que le restaurant fermait, alors nous l'avons payé et avons décidé de continuer la soirée dans un petit club. Mais ce n'était pas la même ambiance.

Alors, je l'ai doucement raccompagné jusque chez elle. Une fois arrivés, j'ai hésité. Que devais-je faire ? Lui dire qu'elle me plaisait et l'embrasser ? Était-ce trop tôt ?

Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, Sylvia a doucement rit, m'a rapidement embrassé sur la joue et a rejoint son appartement. Je crois que je suis resté quelques minutes encore à attendre bêtement je ne sais quoi, me sentant tout bizarre, puis, je suis parti.

Je dois la revoir dans la semaine. Plus le temps passe, plus je pense à elle. Hermione, je n'avais jamais été à ce point troublé, même lorsque c'était à toi que je pensais. Que crois-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

En ce qui concerne la France … Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout voir, mais il est vrai que certains lieux sont très beaux, plus encore quand Sylvia est avec moi. C'est peut-être parce que c'est son pays, sa ville et qu'elle connaît très bien ces endroits qu'elle me fait découvrir…

Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas aider les Gryffondors à gagner la coupe. Au moins, cela corserait le jeu pour Rogue et Gryffondor aurait plus de chance face à Serpentard. Cela rééquilibrerait un peu la situation.

Nous rentrerons à la mi-Septembre, déjà.

D'ici-là, je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt !

Ron

**Lettre 13**

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley **

Ma très chère Ginny,

J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu profites bien de ces vacances ! Moi, je suis déjà au travail.

Oui, ça y est Ginny ! Je commence ma nouvelle vie ! Je suis allée hier à la réunion de pré-rentrée des Professeurs.

Tout le monde était là : Hagrid, bien-sûr, qui vous souhaite à tous le « bonjour », la Directrice, le Professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave, …

Je me suis entendue avec tous et ils m'ont tout de suite très bien accueillie et mise à l'aise. Tous sauf un : le professeur Rogue. Harry t'a peut-être dit que je lui avais envoyé une première lettre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, demande lui de te montrer celles que j'avais envoyé et la réponse que j'avais reçu (_Nda : Lettres 1 et 5_). Je lui avais adressé des copies. En tout cas, je t'avais dit aussi que Rogue se montrait « récalcitrant ». Maintenant il m'ignore superbement.

Mais attends que je t'explique tout ça.

J'avais reçu de Poudlard une lettre m'informant que la réunion aurait lieu le 25 août à huit heures. J'étais tellement excitée que je m'y suis préparée toute la semaine et que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédant cette fameuse réunion.

J'étais prête, plus d'une heure à l'avance et je tournais en rond dans mon petit appartement. Le temps s'écoulait beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Enfin, l'heure de partir arriva et je transplanai devant les grilles du château. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà là, attendant qu'Hagrid viennent leur ouvrir. Je leur adressai un timide « bonjour » et me mis un peu à l'écart. Tous discutaient joyeusement de leurs vacances.

Soudain, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et frisés, aux yeux verts et à l'air timide et gentil m'accosta. Il semblait faire de gros efforts pour essayer de vaincre sa timidité. Il m'annonça qu'il avait été choisi pour être le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et que c'était la première fois qu'il enseignait. Je ne pense pas qu'il était au courant de la malédiction qui pèse sur ce poste. Mais je pense que Minerva et Rogue avaient pris toutes les précautions pour que tout se passe bien. Il avait étudié en Australie.

En parlant de Rogue, celui-ci arriva soudain. Il resta dans son coin et sembla agacé de voir que les grilles étaient encore fermés. Seul les Professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra tentèrent de lui parler. Ils ne répondit que par des monosyllabes et ils abandonnèrent. Tout en l'observant, j'écoutais Agustin Leroy, le nouveau professeur de Défense, d'un air distrait.

Je n'avais pas vu Severus Rogue depuis longtemps et les lettres que je lui avais écrites ne me donnaient que l'idée de lui.

Le Professeur de Potions avait l'air de bien se porter. Il était toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi imposant et droit. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que traditionnellement et avait toujours cet air agacé.

Hagrid arriva enfin et me fit sortir de mes pensées. Une fois entrée, il me prit dans ses bras, apparemment heureux de me revoir. Pleine de compassion pour mon timide et nouvel ami, je les présentai l'un à l'autre et ils semblèrent s'entendre. Nous suivîmes le reste du groupe jusqu'au château. Je ne voyais plus Rogue étant donné qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur.

En effet, je le retrouvai dans la petite salle de réunion, attendant impatiemment que celle-ci commença ou plutôt qu'elle se termina. Je saluai Minerva qui m'adressa un grand sourire et je pris place, assise entre le professeur Leroy et Hagrid.

La réunion en soi ne fut pas intéressante, du moins te la raconter ne le serait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus je me détendais. Je me rendais compte que les autres Professeurs étaient prêts à m'aider et me conseiller. De plus, Agustin Leroy me rassurait. Il était dans le même cas que moi et je sentais que l'on pourrait devenir bons amis.

Enfin, une heure et demie plus tard, nous ressortions de la pièce. Les anciens Professeurs se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements où rentrèrent chez eux, tandis qu'Agustin et moi attendions Minerva.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la salle de réunion pour voir où en était Minerva, je manquai de me faire renverser par un coup de vent noir. C'était Rogue qui retournait dans ses cachots. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter ou de s'excuser. Je vis Agustin le regarder avec étonnement. Je pris alors conscience que je n'aurais pas dû être habituée aux mauvaises manières de Rogue. Je me dis qu'il fallait lui dire qui était Severus Rogue. Je lui dis alors rapidement que j'avais été élève ici et que je l'avais eu comme Professeur, que c'était un personnage froid, distant, solitaire, sarcastique et blessant, mais difficile à cerner et pas vraiment mauvais. Agustin se montra plus intrigué encore et Minerva arriva, nous demandant de la suivre jusqu'au septième étage.

Elle déposa Agustin devant ses appartements et m'accompagna aux miens.

J'espère pouvoir te les faire visiter un jour, Ginny. Ils sont magnifiques et grands !

Le salon est accueillant, la salle de bain est petite mais suffisante, la chambre est grande et élégante. De ma fenêtre, je peux voir les montagnes, derrière le château. Ça me change de la vue de la tour de Gryffondor !

Mon bureau se trouve tout à côté de mes appartements. Il est d'une taille respectable et j'ai hâte d'y déposer mes armes.

Mon petit chez moi me semble maintenant triste et petit à côté de cela.

Je te laisse maintenant sur cette trop longue lettre. N'oublie pas de raconter tout ça à Harry et aux Weasley.

J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience où, j'espère, tu me raconteras tout de tes vacances, de tes aventures avec Ron et Harry. Au fait, que penses-tu de la nouvelle amie de Ron ? Est-elle comme il m'en dit : belle, gentille et intelligente (pour changer) ?

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

**Lettre 14 **

**Harry Potter à Hermione Granger **

Hermione,

Tout d'abord, Ginny m'a dit que tout s'était très bien passé pour toi. J'en suis content et j'étais sûr que tu t'en tirerais très bien.

A ce que je vois, Rogue est toujours aussi aimable. Et c'est pourquoi, non, je ne comprends pas ton acharnement. Je me dis parfois que, si tu n'avais pas commencé la correspondance, peut-être t'aurais t'il tout simplement ignoré.

Maintenant tu as obtenu le même résultat mais en ayant créé une dispute supplémentaire.

Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, c'est pourquoi j'ai l'impression que votre « discussion » n'avance pas. Si au moins, l'un ou l'autre cédait du terrain. Vous me faites tous les deux l'impression de deux murs inébranlables.

Je comprends néanmoins ce que tu peux ressentir. Six ans de scolarité avec lui sont largement suffisants pour savoir ce que c'est que d'attendre avec angoisse la prochaine injure, que de se mettre en colère au moindre faux mouvement.

Sans compter qu'avec ce que nous savons et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, ça sera pire pour toi. Tu sais pratiquement tout de lui, je t'ai raconté ses souvenirs. Il s'en doute sûrement et se montrera donc plus dur.

Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas vivre ça … aussi longtemps que tu resteras à Poudlard. Mais s'il ne fait pas d'efforts, essaye d'en faire de ton côté.

Pour passer à autre chose, bien sûr que je compte intimider les Mangemorts « par mon seul nom ». Ne suis-je pas Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ? Non, tu sais bien que c'est faux et que j'ai travaillé durement pour apprendre toutes les techniques, toutes les ruses, tous les sortilèges de défense et de combat. Jamais, je ne me contenterai de ma triste renommée.

Oui, il existe des poches de résistance. Nous avons tué la reine (enfin le roi), mais il reste ses sujets. Nous avons eu tord de croire que tout était fini parce que nous avions vaincu la plus grande des menaces. Il y en a toujours. Des mineures et localisées, mais qui sont bien là, hélas.

Ce que nous avons fait a donc servi, Hermione. Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter maintenant alors que les Mangemorts sont en déroute.

Aie confiance, ne te concentre que sur ton avenir. Ça s'arrangera.

Passe le « bonjour » à Hagrid.

Harry qui t'embrasse.

**Lettre 15 **

**Minerva McGonagall à Hermione Granger.**

Miss Granger,

J'aimerais que vous passiez dans mon bureau lorsque votre emménagement vous en laissera le temps.

J'aimerais vous entretenir d'une fonction que j'aimerais vous attribuer. J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je pense que vous aurez les épaules pour porter cette nouvelle tâche en plus de votre travail.

Je vous attends pour en parler plus en avant.

Vous m'avez dit avoir visité l'Irlande; je préfère l'Écosse.

Madame la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall.

**Lettre 16 **

**Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger **

Ma chère Hermione,

Ta lettre m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que pour le moment, tu t'intègres parfaitement et que tout va bien, mis à part « l'épisode » Rogue.

Harry m'avait raconté tes intentions à son propos. Il m'a fait lire les lettres correspondantes lorsque tu lui en as donné l'autorisation. Et je suis d'accord avec ce que Harry t'a dit, même si moi aussi, je te comprends.

Ce nouveau professeur a l'air d'être assez gentil. Dommage que mes études à Poudlard soient terminées, je pense que j'aurais aimé l'avoir en cours. J'espère que tu me le feras connaître à travers tes lettres avant que je ne le rencontre moi aussi en venant te voir ! J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir aussi tes nouveaux appartements. Tu as de la chance de retrouver le château. Ce ne sera pas très différent pour toi. Tu ne seras plus dans la Tour de Gryffondor et tu passeras à la table des Professeurs, mais ça ne sera pas révolutionnaire.

J'ai eu soudain l'impression de revenir au château en te lisant. C'est parce qu'il me manque. On a connu nos plus beaux moments là-bas, mais aussi nos plus grandes angoisses…

D'après ce que tu m'en dis, Rogue n'a pas changé. C'est impressionnant de voir comment cet homme semble ne pas devoir changer. Il a l'air toujours aussi agité, toujours aussi brusque et vif. J'espère que tu enseigneras d'une meilleure manière que lui !

En ce qui concerne mes vacances, elles se passent très bien. Je passe tout mon temps avec Harry, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement. J'ai tellement attendu ces moments, je les ai tellement vus glisser entre mes doigts que maintenant … J'en profite !

Nous passons tout notre temps à visiter le pays. En fait, nous passons rarement de temps tous réunis. Fred et Georges travaillent plus qu'ils ne se reposent, maman et papa se font comme une seconde lune de miel (ils en ont bien besoin), Ron passe tout son temps avec cette fille, …

Je crois qu'une réunion de famille va bientôt s'imposer. Nous devions rentrer début septembre pour nos obligations professionnelles, mais chacun veut rester plus longtemps pour diverses raisons. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Harry doit entrer comme Auror au ministère début Septembre et que je commence la saison avec mon équipe de Quidditch en même temps.

En ce qui concerne la nouvelle amie de Ron, Sylvia, elle est bien tout ce que Ron t'en a dit. Elle te fait un peu d'ombre, je crois, dans le cœur de Ron. Si tu étais amoureuse de lui, tu en serais jalouse !

Je ne l'ai vue que deux fois. Elle semblait intimidée. Je ne la connais pas suffisamment pour te donner mon avis sur elle, mais elle m'a déjà l'air plus supportable que Fleur !

Bien, je retourne bronzer !

Bonne chance avec les cours, avec Rogue et avec Mr Leroy ! (Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu, hein ?)

Amuse toi bien dans ta nouvelle demeure !

Ton amie, Ginny.

**Lettre 17 **

**Hermione Granger à Ron Weasley **

Cher Ron,

Je prends toute cette description comme un compliment si ce n'est le « niveau d'intelligence » de ton amie qui te rassure. Élevé mais pas autant que le mien ? Suis-je si encombrante, si agaçante ? Même avec mes amis ? Je vais commencer à croire que le Professeur Rogue avait raison …

Je crois Ron, que tu l'apprécies vraiment, qu'elle te plaît. Tu te sens proche d'elle et elle t'attire.

D'après toutes ses sensations et ces impressions que tu me décris, je crois deviner quel est ce trouble que tu ressens. C'est un bien grand mot Ron, et il est encore à vérifier, mais je crois que tu tombes amoureux. N'aies pas peur de cela, c'est une excellente chose. C'est la meilleure des choses en fait !

Je suis sûre que tu l'aimes déjà plus que tu n'as crû m'aimer. Et je suis heureuse pour toi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette jeune personne. Je pense que l'on s'entendra bien, elle et moi.

Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de laisser faire les choses. Si tu lui plais aussi, si elle s'entend bien avec toi, tout viendra naturellement.

Tu m'avais demandé de te tenir au courant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de recopier la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Ginny. Alors, elle te racontera. Sache seulement que ma réunion de pré-rentrée s'est bien passée, que mes nouveaux appartements et bureau sont magnifiques, que je me suis fait un nouvel ami, que Rogue est aussi impoli qu'avant et qu'Hagrid te passe le « bonjour » ! Ginny te racontera tout ça en détails !

A bientôt, Ron.

Hermione

**Lettre 18 **

**Hermione Granger à Severus Rogue **

Professeur,

Vous avez raison sur ces premiers points, vous êtes plus âgé que moi. Excusez-moi, je l'avais oublié.

Harry est plus intelligent que vous ne le pensez. Il avait parfois des difficultés, mais il ne manquait certainement pas d'idées. En effet, je les ai aidés, lui et Ron, plus que nécessaire. Mais ils ont très bien su se débrouiller sans moi lorsqu il l'a fallu et comme c'était déjà le cas lors de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Dois-je vous le rappeler, Professeur ?

Là encore, vous avez raison, il y a des choses plus dures à accepter dans la vie. Mais vous me lancez un défi, Professeur. Alors je vous prouverez que je mérite la reconnaissance de votre brillant esprit. Contrairement à vous, je sais reconnaître un homme intelligent et rusé quand j'en vois un. Vous êtes un de ces hommes réfléchis qui aime étudier. Et c'est dommage que votre personnalité et votre façon d'être soient ainsi faites qu'elles nous empêchent de nous entendre. Nous aurions pu être bons amis. A ce propos, je vais très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Mon épaule ne souffre plus trop, bousculée qu'elle a été par cette tempête solide de tissu noir.

Vous avez de nouveau raison, Professeur. Voldemort était plus Serpentard que je ne le serai jamais.

Je comprends vos angoisses. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que c'est que la torture de l'esprit chaque jour et si longtemps, mais ce qu'est la torture physique, ça je le sais.

Je ne parlais pas du Professeur Dumbledore qui était votre supérieur et votre mentor avant tout. Je parlais de cette personne, peu importe qui, qu'on appelle « ami ».

J'ai pu voir les effets de votre ignorance. Ils sont aussi brutaux et blessants que vos propos et les disputes qu'ils engendrent. Et cette fois-ci vous avez tord : le coup, c'est vous qui l'avez porté. Pas moi.

Je vous l'ai dit, Professeur, il y a aussi des qualités en vous. Vous avez une part de bonté, cachée mais présente. Vous êtes intelligent, rusé, stratège, puissant. Il y a beaucoup de choses sous la surface, invisibles mais là.

Pr. Granger.

**Lettre 19 **

**Rubeus Hagrid à Hermione Granger **

Chère Hermione,

Comme autrefois, je t'invite à prendre le thé. Passe quand tu veux.

J'espère que tes appartements te plaisent et que ta nouvelle carrière débute bien.

Hagrid.

**Lettre 20 **

**Severus Rogue à Albus Dumbledore. **

Albus,

Je reviens vers vous, encore. Je sais qu'écrire à une personne qui est … morte est complètement stupide et malsain. Mais c'est un défouloir qui m'aide. Ainsi, je peux vous dire toutes ces choses que je n'aurais pu vous dire de vive voix. Le fait de savoir que vous ne les lirez jamais m'aide à me libérer et me donne l'impression de parler à un « ami ». Êtes-vous - Étiez-vous - un ami pour moi, Albus ?

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai choisi vous plutôt qu'_elle_, ma douce Lily, pour me confier, comme un vulgaire adolescent ? Peut-être est-ce parce que même de cette manière, je n'en aurais pas le courage…

Aujourd'hui, je veux vous parler d'Hermione Granger, l'amie de votre protégé.

Je ne l'avouerai à personne d'autre : il est vrai qu'elle est brillante. De toutes les personnes que je connaisse - des rares personnes qui m'écrivent, devrais-je dire - elle est la seule à me tenir tête avec un tel mordant, un tel ton sarcastique même dans son style d'écriture. Avec ironie, elle imite mes propos pour démonter mes arguments.

Cette stupide Gryffondor est aussi têtue que les siens. Elle veut à tout prix aplanir « nos relations ». Quelles relations ? Elle s'imagine que l'on pourrait devenir « amis ». Je ne veux pas de cette gamine. Elle sait probablement tout de moi. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Je suis en position de faiblesse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une amie comme elle.

Elle a touché juste en me demandant si un jour j'avais eu un ami. Oui, j'en ai eu plusieurs, bien-sûr. Mais plus aucun n'est vivant aujourd'hui. Il me reste Lucius, brisé. C'est tout.

Elle se fait des illusions. Elle s'imagine que j'ai une part de bonté. Elle m'accable de qualités comme de défauts. Elle prend la peine de m'étudier, de me disséquer comme un mélange confus.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette gamine qui m'envahit et qui ne veut pas lâcher prise. Les mots secs et blessants ne font plus effet depuis bien longtemps. L'ignorance ne semble pas marcher non plus. Peut-être ne devrais-je plus lui répondre… Mais c'est à chaque fois plus fort que moi. Ces joutes verbales m'amusent et m'occupent.

Oh ! Pour une fois Albus, j'aimerais tant une réponse de votre part, quitte à subir votre infernal regard pétillant et énigmatique !

Mais c'est impossible ! Vous vous en fichez bien, vous qui êtes mort ! Vous ne m'entendez ni ne me voyez ! Vous ignorez tout même de l'issue de la guerre … C'est abominable que d'être mort, il n'y a plus rien après … Pas même de Dieu … Rien …

Severus Rogue


	3. Lettres 21 à 30

**Titre:** Papier à Lettres

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** K+

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Un an après la fin de la Guerre contre Voldemort, Hermione et ses amis cherchent à se forger une place au sein de la nouvelle société magique. Hermione à choisi de se poser à Poudlard, provoquant autour d'elle joie ou tracas. Venez découvrir ses premiers pas en tant qu'enseignante, ses succès et ses échecs, l'évolution des relations avec ses amis ou collègues, l'évolution du monde sorcier... Glissez-vous dans son univers et délectez-vous de ses travers !

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici les lettres 21 à 30. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre si ce n'est que Severus se montre plus "humain" que ce à quoi je m'attendais ... (même moi, je me surprends ! ^^)_

_Merci aux followers, reviewers, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu autant de reviews pour un chapitre et je les apprécie. _

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : J'ai ouvert une page Facebook ( Puisque le lien ne veut pas s'afficher, vous le trouverez dans mon profil) où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, notamment. Cela sera plus facile pour vous et au moins, vous me saurez toujours vivante ! ^^ Vous pourrez aussi discuter et échanger. _

_Voila ! Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires ! Merci à vous ! ^^_

_**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** : Oui, Sylvia ressemble à Hermione. dans un sens, c'est pour ça qu'il est attiré par elle. Le critère "Fleur" est important pour Ginny. Après tout, si ça marche, elle va devoir la supporter, alors ... ^^_

_**fofix :** J'aime cette lettre aussi. Severus y laisse tomber son masque. personne n'est là pour le voir. En fait, il n'écrit à personne d'autre que lui-même. Le problème avec lui, c'est que c'est dur de lui trouver un confident à qui il pourrait tout raconter. _

_**Laorah :** Merci ! Oui, beaucoup d'aigreur ... Hermione va essayer de forcer et foncer tête baissée alors que Severus en a beaucoup sur le cœur. Ils mettront les choses à plat plus tard. _

_**Etoile Solitaire :** Merci beaucoup. ^^ Je trouvais cette idée de lettres intéressante et c'est un genre que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé, sur ce site en tout cas. Eh oui, c'est tout notre Rogue ! ^^_

_**Amazonelo :** Oui, c'est mélancolique. C'est le côté un peu plus triste de cette fic. Severus n'a qu'un mort pour confident. Le seul ami qu'il lui reste, Lucius, ne peut pas tout entendre ... Et puis, ici, Severus tenait à Albus. Au fil des années, il était devenu un ami qui savait tout de ses états d'âme, même si Severus essayait de lui cacher des choses. Il finissait par deviner. _

_**Eileen1976 :** Tu confirmes mes craintes : la confusion entre les lettres. En général, j'essaye d'éviter d'éparpiller les questions-réponses sur deux chapitres. J'essaye de faire en sorte que chaque chapitre ait son sujet particulier. Enfin, la dernière lettre du chapitre est là pour relancer un débat, une nouvelle action ou le sujet du chapitre prochain. Ou alors, c'est tout simplement une lettre qui doit marquer. j'essayerai à l'avenir de rapprocher les duos de lettres. Merci ! ^^_

_**MissHermione26 :** Merci ! ^^ Je trouve au contraire que ce n'est pas très "Rogue", moi ... Il nest pas d genre à s'épancher, "à porter fièrement son cœur en bandoulière". Mais comme tu le verras, la guerre l'a changé et il a envoyé balader ses plus fortes convictions. Mais il s'en mordra les doigts ... cette lettre à Albus, c'était surtout pour connaître le point de vue de Severus. Et comme Albus est important pour lui, tu retrouveras des lettres de ce genre. Merci ! ^^_

* * *

**Lettre 21 **

**Lucius Malfoy à Severus Rogue **

Severus,

Il y a longtemps que j'hésite à t'écrire cette lettre. Aujourd'hui, je me lance avec angoisse. Mais j'espère que tu me liras sans me juger et que tu me comprendras, toi, mon ami.

Comme tu le sais, je suis emprisonné à Azkaban. Les nouvelles lois autorisent les détenus à avoir des correspondances et des contacts avec l'extérieur. Bien sûr, tout ceci est très surveillé et cette lettre sera lue par d'autres, mais c'est plus … humain, que lors du règne des Détraqueurs.

Je t'écris à toi, parce que tu es un ami de longue date, parce que j'ai confiance en toi et parce que je veux pouvoir un jour compter sur toi. Tu sais tout de moi. Je ne te raconterai pas ma déchéance lors de la dernière année de règne du Seigneur des Ténèbre. Je ne te dirai pas non plus que je me suis repenti, que j'ai changé de camp, ce serait trahir mes idéaux et mes valeurs. Je veux seulement parler et me justifier.

Nous avons tous les deux trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi par une vie d'espionnage, moi par ma lâcheté.

Je mentirai en disant que je ne t'en ai pas voulu au départ. Je t'ai considéré comme étant le responsable de la chute du Lord. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à te haïr pour ça, comme tous les autres Mangemorts le faisaient. Plus le temps passait, plus je comprenais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop tyrannique. Ses ambitions étaient trop démesurées et le monde n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ses idées.

Je n'arrivais pas non plus à te haïr car moi aussi, j'avais trahi. Mes idées et mes valeurs étaient très importantes à mes yeux. Mais, ma famille l'était plus encore. Ils étaient tout ce à quoi je tenais le plus, malgré la célébrité et l'argent. Comme tu le sais, Narcissa et Drago ont été innocentés. Je sais que tu t'assures de leur bien-être et je t'en suis reconnaissant. J'espère que tu feras preuve de la même clémence et de la même amitié à mon égard.

En ce qui te concerne, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es un jour allié à Dumbledore, ni pourquoi tu as trahis notre maître. Mais tu es un homme très intelligent, je l'avais déjà remarqué lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Je suppose que tu avais tes raisons. De plus, la confiance que j'ai en toi m'a aidé, peut-être pas à comprendre ni à vraiment pardonner, mais à oublier.

J'espère que tu feras de même pour moi et qu'un jour on se retrouvera comme avant.

Prends soin de ma famille,

Avec toutes mes amitiés,

Lucius.

**Lettre 22 **

**Hermione Granger à Horace Slughorn **

Professeur Slughorn,

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, j'étais l'une de vos élèves lorsque vous avez repris les cours de Potions, il y a trois ans. Je faisais aussi partie de votre Club. Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à démarrer une carrière d'enseignante au château de Poudlard, en tant que Professeur de Métamorphoses. Mais, l'une de mes passions restent les Potions.

C'est pourquoi je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous demander de l'aide. J'ai besoin de vos connaissances en potions pour me guider sur la bonne voie. En effet, j'essaye de créer une Potion. J'y travaille depuis quelques mois maintenant et je suis encore bien loin du résultat final, mais les premières expériences sont très encourageantes.

Il s'agit d'une potion qui pourrait réparer les lésions du cerveau, chose quasi impossible chez les moldus.

Je pense avoir les plantes nécessaires pour cela. Il ne me reste qu'à trouver les bonnes doses et à améliorer le tout. Néanmoins deux ingrédients me posent problème : La petite pervenche et le marron d'Inde. Si je connais leurs propriétés, je ne sais comment les incorporer au mieux à la potion. Aucun livre n'a pu m'être d'aucun secours : rien ne vaut l'expérience d'un sorcier. De plus, ce sont des ingrédients rares et chers et je ne voudrais pas les gaspiller pour rien.

C'est pourquoi je me tourne vers vous, Maître de Potions compétent qui avait enseigné aux plus grands, dans l'espoir que vous vouliez bien aider celle qui reste votre élève.

Avec toute ma considération,

Hermione Granger

**Lettre 23**

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley**

Ma chère Ginny,

Tout d'abord, merci pour tes réponses. Merci de me comprendre aussi.

Oui, le Professeur Rogue est toujours le même et je commence à croire qu'il me sera impossible de le changer au moins un peu. En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mes élèves seront mieux traités qu'ils ne le sont avec lui !

Tu as l'air d'être intéressé par ce nouveau professeur, dis-moi ! Je tâcherai de te le présenter lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

Oui, j'ai de la chance d'être revenue à Poudlard et pour un temps plus long encore. Ce château est tellement important pour moi, pour nous tous…

En ce qui concerne la nouvelle amie de Ron … Si elle est plus facile que Fleur, je devrais bien l'apprécier !

Ensuite, j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre: Je serai à la rentrée la nouvelle directrice des Gryffondors !

En effet, Minerva m'avait envoyée une lettre signifiant qu'elle voulait me voir pour m'attribuer une nouvelle fonction. J'étais bien loin de m'attendre à ce poste-là, je te l'assure !

Je me suis rendue à son bureau hier, dans la soirée. Je venais juste de terminer de ranger toutes mes petites affaires. En arrivant au bout du couloir menant à son bureau, j'ai vu la statue bouger et livrer passage au Professeur Chourave et au Professeur Rogue. Le Professeur Chourave m'a saluée chaleureusement et nous avons un peu discuté. Le Professeur Rogue … était parti depuis bien longtemps, sans même m'avoir accordé un regard.

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'efforce de m'éviter, de m'ignorer le plus possible. Il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Et ça marche très bien : je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas transparente à ses yeux, si c'est bien avec lui que je me querelle sans cesse par correspondance. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux personnes différentes : un homme vif et blessant et un homme taciturne et indifférent …

Enfin ! Lorsque le Professeur Chourave fut partie, je prononçai le mot de passe, montai dans la tour et frappai à la porte. Minerva me dit d'entrer, m'invita à m'asseoir et me regarda quelques instants comme si elle me jaugeait. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise sous ce regard, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait. Elle me dit soudain : « Miss, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je vais vous proposer. J'ai d'abord hésité puisqu'il s'agit de votre première année d'enseignement, qu'il vous faudra trouver vos marques et que vous serez débordée de travail. Mais je sais que vous êtes une personne travailleuse, déterminée et forte. Vous êtes aussi la personne la plus qualifiée pour devenir la nouvelle Directrice des Gryffondors ».

Je restai muette de surprise, la regardant à mon tour, n'étant pas bien sûre de comprendre. Minerva eut un petit sourire et reprit : « Bien sûr, je ne vous lâcherai pas dans la fosse aux lions sans un filet pour vous rattraper. Je serai toujours prête à vous donner des conseils et à vous apporter mon aide ». Je répondis enfin, hésitante : « Professeur … Êtes-vous sûre de votre choix ? Je ne suis pas sûre de … Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? »

Elle m'assura encore qu'elle était sûre d'elle et que si j'avais effectivement des difficultés à tout concilier ou à me faire respecter, elle aviserait. Alors je la remerciai sincèrement, et encore ébahie, je sortis.

Après ça, je fis un tour dans le parc. Le soleil couchant et le vent qui se levait me firent du bien. Je profitai de cet instant pour m'aérer l'esprit et pour penser à autre chose : il y avait déjà plusieurs jours que j'étais sous pression.

Je crois que je réalise seulement, Ginny ! C'est vraiment un immense honneur à mes yeux, une fonction très importante. Je suis fière d'être la Directrice de ma maison et je ferai de mon mieux. J'espère que ça suffira.

Je viens aussi de prendre conscience que cette fonction sera un nouveau sujet de discorde entre le Professeur Rogue et moi. Non seulement, il désapprouvera la décision de Minerva, mais en plus nous serons rivaux toute l'année… ça peut se révéler drôle comme agaçant… En tout cas, ça sera intéressant !

Autre chose : comme tu le sais, je travaille depuis longtemps sur une potion qui pourrait faire avancer la médecine sorcière et moldue. J'ai longtemps hésité à demander de l'aide au Professeur Slughorn (puisque je ne peux pas en demander à Rogue, bien que j'aurais préféré), mais je me suis finalement lancée et lui ai envoyé une lettre mielleuse à souhait. Il est compétent bien sûr, mais il pense beaucoup trop à son intérêt et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me demander en échange … Si seulement, j'avais pu m'entendre avec Severus Rogue !

D'ailleurs celui-ci m'a mise au défi de lui prouver ma valeur. Je vais donc lui envoyer mes travaux lorsqu'ils seront plus avancés. Il sera bien forcé de reconnaître que je vaux quelque chose !

Eh bien, tu sais tout maintenant.

J'ai hâte de vous retrouver, même si vous me reviendrez tous séparément.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

**Lettre 24 **

**Severus Rogue à Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius,

J'apprécie que tu ais à ce point encore confiance en moi pour songer à m'écrire, que tu me considères encore comme ton ami.

Oui, je te comprends. Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois. Je n'avais pas de famille à protéger pendant la guerre, contrairement à toi. Mais j'ai voulu protéger une personne qui m'était chère, moi aussi.

Tu dis m'avoir écrit pour « parler et te justifier ». Laisse-moi faire de même à mon tour. Comprends-moi et ne me juge pas, comme je l'ai fait pour toi.

Tu crois que ma trahison réside dans le fait que j'ai espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte du camp adverse. C'est vrai, je l'ai fait pendant des années mais c'était plus compliqué que ça. Comme toi qui as voulu protéger Drago et Narcissa, j'ai voulu protéger quelqu'un qui m'était cher et que le Lord a voulu exécuter, il y a des années. C'était une personne innocente qui ne méritait pas de mourir. C'était une personne à laquelle je tenais. Le Lord m'avait promis de l'épargner. Mais il n'a pas tenu sa promesse et l'a tuée.

Pourquoi aurais-je tenu mon engagement envers un maître qui ne respectait même pas les demandes et les préoccupations de ses fidèles ? J'ai compris en cet instant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était … fou. Oui, c'est le mot qui résume le mieux cet être.

Je m'étais tourné vers Dumbledore pour qu'il m'aide, mais lui-même avait été trahi et n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ce crime. Albus Dumbledore a été le seul à savoir qui j'étais, ce que j'avais fait. Il m'a fait promettre de l'aider et moi qui voulais me venger, j'ai accepté.

Comme toi Lucius, j'avais des valeurs en lesquelles je croyais. J'étais sûr de moi, j'étais persuadé d'être dans le vrai. Mais l'attitude de Voldemort m'a répugné. Ce n'était pas la bonne manière de faire.

Ensuite, oui, Dumbledore m'a influencé. Tout ces gens qui mourraient et qui n'avaient rien fait, rien demandé … Tout ça n'était que des meurtres justifiés par le seul fait que le Lord trouvait ces gens indignes de porter le statut de « sorcier ». S'il avait vaincu Potter, les choses auraient pu empirer, le monde aurait été plus noir et plus terrifiant encore.

Finalement, peut-être que tout est mieux comme ça. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier. Oublier nos erreurs, nos crimes, nos échecs. Je préfère enterrer ces valeurs qui me font aujourd'hui l'effet d'un très mauvais souvenir, plutôt que de vivre à nouveau ces horreurs. Je préfère passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de me faire pardonner de cette âme si chère que j'ai involontairement trahie et que j'ai indirectement tuée. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi oubliera que je lui ai volé sa vie, que j'ai brisé sa famille comme celles de milliers d'innocents.

J'espère aussi, Lucius, que l'on pourra tout les deux oublier le passé pour notre bien commun. Laissons-là nos erreurs et nos motivations. Ce qui importe maintenant c'est le présent. Tu m'offres ton amitié et je l'accepte.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta famille. Narcissa est une sœur pour moi, Drago est mon neveu. Je m'occuperai de leur sécurité et de leur confort, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire.

Severus Rogue

**Lettre 25 **

**Horace Slughorn à Hermione Granger**

Très chère Miss Granger,

Comment pourrais-je oublier la brillante élève que vous êtes ? Comment pourrais-je oublier cette jeune fille intelligente et puissante, amie de Potter et qui a vaincu tant de Mangemorts ? Savez-vous que vous êtes une personnalité influente et célèbre dans notre monde, aujourd'hui ?

Je vous félicite pour votre nomination au château et je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas oublié ce noble art qu'est le vaste domaine de « Potions ». Je serais ravi aussi d'apporter ma contribution à votre ambitieux projet.

La petite pervenche agit sur les vaisseaux sanguins du cerveau en les dilatant. Les sorciers âgés qui sentent leurs capacités intellectuelles diminuer aiment à faire du thé des feuilles de cette plante. En quelque sorte, cette plante fait retrouver une certaine jeunesse au cerveau ! Pour ma part, je vous conseillerais de broyer les feuilles de cette plantes, de les faire chauffer dans de l'eau jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez un mélange presque homogène puis de verser le liquide obtenu dans votre potion.

L'écorce de marron d'Inde permet de diminuer les possibilités d'hémorragies cérébrales et permet généralement de diminuer les problèmes de mauvaises circulation sanguine. Broyez l'écorce jusqu'à obtenir une poudre grossière et ajoutez-là au mélange.

Je compte sur votre intelligence qui vous dira exactement quelles doses utiliser, et l'ordre dans lequel ajouter ces ingrédients !

Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je suivrai de près vos progrès et attendrai de voir votre nom apparaître enfin dans les revues de potions !

Horace Slughorn

**Lettre 26 **

**Ginny Weasley à Hermione Granger **

Chère Hermione,

Tu as toutes mes félicitations ainsi que celles de Ron et Harry ! Nous sommes ravis pour toi et nous te souhaitons bonne chance ! Nous sommes sûrs que tu t'en sortiras !

Et puis, si tu as l'aide de Minerva McGonagall, ça ne pourra que bien aller.

Ah ! Tu as enfin écrit à Horace Slughorn. Tu n'as jamais vraiment apprécié cet homme, mais moi, je l'ai toujours trouvé attachant. Il est vrai que ses intérêts et son confort comptent beaucoup pour lui, mais je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond, même si c'est un Serpentard. En tout cas, tiens-moi informée.

En parlant de Serpentard, essaye de ne pas te mettre Rogue trop à dos. Il peut être vraiment blessant quand il s'y met. En tout cas, si travailler avec lui peut t'intéresser, parle lui de tes projets. Il sera peut-être lui aussi intéressé et cela fera probablement évoluer vos relations de travail. De ce côté-là aussi, tiens moi informée !

Je tiens aussi à te dire que la réunion de famille que je pressentais à bien eu lieu. Harry et moi rentrerons dans le courant de la semaine. Ron, Fred et Georges devraient rester deux à trois semaines de plus. Maman et Papa, quant à eux, s'accordent une semaine supplémentaire. J'aurais voulu rester aussi mais nos obligations nous rappellent et puis, j'ai hâte de retrouver mes amis et ma vie.

Je te souhaite de réussir dans tes nombreux projets,

A bientôt,

Ginny

**Lettre 27 **

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley **

Ginny,

Merci à vous trois ! Votre soutien me touche. Mais je t'écris tout d'abord pour te parler de Hagrid.

Je suis allée lui rendre visite ce matin. Il se porte bien, rassure-toi, mais je le trouve un peu triste. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de travail avec toutes ses petites créatures et qu'il était heureux. Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

Je l'ai surpris tout à l'heure devant le lac, les larmes aux yeux. Je le soupçonne de se rendre souvent à cet endroit où se trouve Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il l'admirait et le respectait immensément. Il respecte Minerva aussi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il tenait beaucoup à Albus Dumbledore.

Je crois aussi que vous lui manquez beaucoup. Il avait autrefois l'habitude de vous voir tout les jours. Maintenant que la guerre est finie et que vous êtes partis, je crois qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il repense au passé.

J'ai parlé de cette idée à Minerva et elle est d'accord : Harry, Ron et toi devriez lui rendre visite lorsque vous le pourrez. En attendant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le distraire et lui rendre visite autant que possible.

En ce qui concerne Slughorn, j'avais bien raison : il s'est renseigné sur ma popularité et m'a assurée qu'il me suivrait de loin. C'était implicite, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il voulait que je le mentionne dans mes recherches.

Pour Rogue, je pensais en effet lui faire part de mes travaux. J'espère qu'il sera assez impressionné pour enfin ne plus me rabaisser.

J'ai passé la nuit à travailler après avoir reçu la lettre de Slughorn, je suis fatiguée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire à mes parents puis à Rogue et je pourrai enfin me coucher.

J'attends ta réponse et t'embrasse,

Hermione

**Lettre 28 **

**Hermione Granger à M. et Mme. Granger **

Papa et Maman,

Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, j'ai été très occupée.

Je vous écris depuis mes nouveaux appartements, à Poudlard. Ils sont aussi magnifiques que mon ancien dortoir. Je m'y plais vraiment et je suis heureuse de la voie que j'ai choisis.

Actuellement, je suis assise sur le tapis aussi bordeaux que les murs, devant un bon feu de cheminée crépitant (le château à toujours été un peu froid). Ces appartements sont grands : je dispose d'un grand salon qui me sert aussi de salle de travail, d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'un bureau attenant. Les plafonds, sols et cheminées sont de pierres foncées. Le mobilier est simple mais chaleureux. Je crois que l'endroit que je préfère est la chambre. En son centre, sur un grand tapis rond et marron foncé, trône un lit à baldaquin taillé dans du bois précieux. Il y a aussi d'autres meubles dans cette pièce, mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ce lit-là.

Je suis maintenant installée, fin prête à assumer mes nouvelles fonctions : enseignante en Métamorphoses et Directrice des Gryffondors ! Oui, vous avez bien lu ! La directrice m'a fait cet honneur !

J'ai retrouvé d'anciens amis, je m'en suis fait de nouveaux. Je profite de ces moments pour apprendre à voir le château et ses habitants d'un nouvel œil : je ne suis plus élève. Je tâche aussi de calmer mes dernières angoisses. Heureusement, mes amis sont là pour me réconforter et me rassurer.

Je vous enverrai une nouvelle lettre bientôt.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Je vous aime.

Hermione

**Lettre 29 **

**Hermione Granger à Severus Rogue **

Pr. Rogue,

Je n'attends plus la réponse à la dernière lettre que je vous ai envoyé. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas besoin de revenir sur ces propos au risque de tourner en rond.

Je vous écris pour vous rappelez ce défi que vous m'avez lancé. Vous m'avez mise au défi de vous pouvez que je méritai votre reconnaissance. C'est pourquoi vous trouverez ci-joint tous ces parchemins annotés. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai demandé conseils à Horace Slughorn mais que c'est à vous que j'aurai préféré les demander. Je vous trouve beaucoup plus compétent et plus innovant et vous auriez pu m'être d'un grand secours, si vous aviez accepté une trêve.

J'espère néanmoins que vous aurez la bonté de me donner votre avis sur ces travaux. Votre avis m'importe vraiment.

Vous avez toute mon attention et j'attends votre prochaine lettre avec impatience.

Pr. Granger

**Lettre 30**

**Severus Rogue à Hermione Granger **

_Pr. _Granger,

Faute de trouver une activité suffisamment intéressante et puisque décidément, vous êtes trop entêtée et pas assez soucieuse de votre propre bien pour me laisser, j'ai passé l'après-midi à examiner vos « travaux ».

Je dois bien reconnaître, en effet, qu'il y a des éléments intéressants … et même bien pensés. Mais il vous reste beaucoup d'éléments à rectifier avant de parvenir à un résultat correct. Vous étés loin de l'arrivée, Miss et je vous souhaite bien du courage, à vous qui n'avez même pas de formation en Potions et qui ne comptez que sur vos capacités et vos livres. Il vous faut encore beaucoup apprendre dans cette matière. Si les autres vous congratulent et vous vantent, je suis là pour vous faire redescendre sur Terre.

Vous me parlez d'un défi que je vous aurai lancé. Je vous ai simplement demandé de me montrer que vous pouviez gagner ma reconnaissance, éveiller mon intérêt. Et vous venez d'échouer lamentablement. Vous revenez toujours aux connaissances que vous avez acquises, au savoir que vous voulez étaler.

Je ne parlais pas de ce savoir sous lequel vous m'avez noyé pendant vos années d'études, Miss. Je voulais parler de votre personnalité. Êtes-vous, une fois pour toute, capable de vous détacher de vos livres, des conventions et de penser par vous-même ? Avez-vous, oui ou non, cette personnalité qui pourrait faire en sorte que je veuille bien vous accorder de mon précieux temps ?

Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, votre manière de faire est trop mécanique, trop réglée. Vous êtes trop dépendante des écrits et vous n'osez prendre aucun risque. Or, pour créer une potion, c'est justement des risques qu'il faut prendre.

Je vous laisse méditer.

Pr. Rogue.


	4. Lettres 31 à 40

**Titre:** Papier à Lettres

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** K+

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Un an après la fin de la Guerre contre Voldemort, Hermione et ses amis cherchent à se forger une place au sein de la nouvelle société magique. Hermione à choisi de se poser à Poudlard, provoquant autour d'elle joie ou tracas. Venez découvrir ses premiers pas en tant qu'enseignante, ses succès et ses échecs, l'évolution des relations avec ses amis ou collègues, l'évolution du monde sorcier... Glissez-vous dans son univers et délectez-vous de ses travers !

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici les prochaines lettres. _

_Comme vous le remarquerez, certains personnages sont vivants. En fait, je crois que seuls les personnages du tome 7 ont survécus. Seuls Sirius, Albus et Cédric sont morts, donc. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça c'est fait tout seul dans ma tête. ^^_

_Autre chose : Si je sais exactement ce que je veux d'Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry et les autres, j'ai l'impression que Severus évolue à part, dans son coin et tout seul. Il vit sa vie et prend ses propres décisions. C'est comme si, lorsque il me faut écrire ses lettres, il prenait la main et soumettait ses propres décisions.^^ Tout ça pour dire que le contenu de la dernière lettre, surtout la fin, n'était pas prévu alors que j'avais tout le plan du chapitre en tête... _

_Merci aux followers, reviewers, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris ! _

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : J'ai ouvert une page Facebook ( Puisque le lien ne veut pas s'afficher, vous le trouverez dans mon profil) où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, notamment. Cela sera plus facile pour vous et au moins, vous me saurez toujours vivante ! ^^ Vous pourrez aussi discuter et échanger. _

_Voila ! Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires ! Merci à vous ! ^^_

_**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! ^^_

_**HermyBella :** Merci ! La voici justement. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_**MissHermione26 :** Merci ! ^^ Cela veut donc dire qu'il me reste du boulot ... Bonne lecture à toi aussi ! ^^_

* * *

**Lettre 31 **

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley**

Ginny,

Je sais que nous nous sommes revues hier et que nous avons passé des heures à discuter, mais j'ai encore des choses à te raconter.

Tôt dans la matinée, j'ai reçu une lettre du Professeur Rogue qui m'a … déstabilisée. Cette lettre, je l'attendais avec impatience : j'allais enfin avoir l'avis d'un grand Maître en Potions sur mon travail et plus que tout, j'allais enfin savoir ce que pensait de moi le terrible Professeur Rogue ! J'ai été bien surprise. Il a réussi à me désillusionner, à me faire « redescendre sur terre » comme il l'a si bien dit.

Je te joins la lettre en question pour que tu comprennes mieux (_Nda : Lettre 30_).

Je ne m'attendais du tout à ce qu'il s'attaque à ma personnalité. Je pensais qu'il allait rester froid et neutre, qu'il critiquerait seulement les ingrédients choisis, les doses ajoutées, les références que j'ai utilisées, … Au lieu de cela, il me demande avec le ton de la dernière chance si j'ai de la personnalité …

Il vient de me montrer les potions sous un nouveau jour. Je me rends compte à présent combien un être humain peut s'aveugler lorsqu'il se focalise sur une seule chose. Bien-sûr qu'il a raison : il y a toujours un peu de nous dans tout ce que nous entreprenons, pas seulement dans les potions.

De plus, je ne pensais pas que le Professeur Rogue s'intéressait à la personnalité des gens. En fait, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question avant ça. Pour moi, Severus Rogue était comme une machine réglée, comme un être dénué de sentiment. Je ne le voyais pas comme une créature sans conscience, sans capacité à penser ou à ressentir, non. C'est plus compliqué. Pour moi, il était juste un être humain qui subissait les aléas de la vie, qui prenait les choses comme elles venaient, qui ne cherchait pas à explorer des territoires inconnus…

Il est donc étrange de voir Severus Rogue faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité ! Il m'a même fait un petit compliment en reconnaissant voir des éléments « bien pensés » dans mes travaux !

Décidément, cet homme reste une énigme. Il est insaisissable. A chaque fois que je crois avoir enfin découvert une parcelle de vérité dans cette brume qui l'entoure, je me rends compte qu'en fait ce n'était qu'une apparence trompeuse qui m'éloignait un peu plus de cette vérité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je te raconterai la suite de cette affaire-là. J'espère aussi que tu me donneras ton avis.

Pour changer de sujet, comme tu le sais, les élèves de Poudlard arriveront ce soir. J'essaye de me détendre et de m'occuper au mieux en les attendant. Tu sais combien je suis impatiente. Je t'écrirais à nouveau dès demain pour tout te raconter.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

**Lettre 32 **

**Rubeus Hagrid à Hermione Granger**

Ma chère Hermione,

Je t'écris ce petit mot pour te remercier. Tu as toujours été là pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin et, hier encore, tu me l'as montré.

Tu as accompagné tes amis jusque chez moi puis tu es repartie, prise par tes recherches en potions. En ton absence, tes amis m'ont dit que c'était à toi que je devais leur visite précipitée. Alors, je te remercie de m'avoir permis de revoir Harry et la sœur de Ron, comme autrefois.

Leur passage nous a fait beaucoup de bien à Buck, Crokdur et moi. Je me sens maintenant à nouveau en pleine forme et revigoré. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me remettre d'aplomb et me préparer à cette nouvelle année !

Encore merci,

A ce soir au banquet,

Hagrid

**Lettre 33**

**Ginny Weasley à Hermione Granger**

Hermione,

Je profite de ma pause pour te répondre. Je vois en effet par tes mots que tu es troublée et en proie aux doutes. Et c'est bien normal. C'est aussi l'effet que m'a faite la lettre de Rogue, bien que cela me touche moins que toi puisque ce n'est pas de moi qu'il parle.

Un jour, tu me disais avoir l'impression d'être face à deux personnes différentes : Le Rogue vif, blessant et maintenant surprenant dans ses lettres, et le Rogue taciturne et indifférent dans la réalité. Je te comprends état donné que je ne reconnais pas non plus ici le Professeur Rogue qui m'a enseigné les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant sept ans.

Je pense donc qu'il peut effectivement y avoir deux Rogue différents. Peut-être Rogue cache t'il d'autres choses surprenantes ? Je connais ton caractère vif et curieux et je sais aussi que quoique je dise, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de continuer à creuser plus profondément.

Je te laisse donc faire et je ne te donnerai que mes commentaires.

J'ai repris le travail aujourd'hui, moi aussi. Nous avons commencé à nous entraîner pour les jeux d'hiver. Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. Nous essayons d'apprendre les uns des autres, de repérer les points forts et les points faibles de chacun pour renforcer notre jeu et constituer une équipe forte et soudée.

Je te laisse, ma pause est terminée.

J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience.

Ginny

**Lettre 34**

**Harry Potter à Ron Weasley **

Ron,

J'espère que tes vacances sans moi se passent toujours aussi bien et que ta relation avec ta nouvelle amie évolue selon tes souhaits.

Je ne dirais pas que notre hôtel de France me manque déjà mais … Si, je le dis. J'ai commencé ce matin et je suis déjà épuisé.

Lorsque je suis arrivé ce matin, mon chef m'a installé dans un petit bureau, devant une immense pile de dossiers. Je n'ai que quelques jours pour les connaître sur les bouts des doigts. Ensuite, je serai affecté à une équipe et j'enquêterai avec eux sur les indices récoltés par d'autres équipes.

Pour l'instant, je ne fais pas de missions sur le terrain. Mon chef a trouvé ça ridicule, étant donné mes actes passés. Mais c'est le protocole. Dans un sens, c'est mieux car je vais pouvoir me familiariser avec le travail bureaucratique qu'il y aura toujours à faire chez les Aurors !

En tout cas, même si ce travail me fatigue déjà, je le trouve plaisant. J'ai l'impression d'être utile, de participer à quelque chose d'important et de bien. J'aide à protéger des innocents et à arrêter des mages noirs. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire et je suis content d'avoir atteint l'objectif que je m'étais fixé.

Je me souviens que tu voulais une description de mon bureau ; la voici donc.

Ron, tu as perdu ton pari : mon bureau est petit. Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne m'a pas donner le plus grand des bureaux et qu'on ne m'a fait aucun cadeau ! Bien-sûr, j'ai eu le droit à toutes sortes de messages de bienvenue et de regards curieux ou admiratifs … Mais je les ai ignorés. Je suis un employé comme un autre.

Un grand bureau de bois clair un peu abîmé se trouve en plein centre de la petite pièce, ce qui ne laisse plus beaucoup de place pour circuler. Dessus sont posés divers objets, des plumes, de l'encre et les dossiers jaunes et bien fournis que je dois étudier (C'est pire que de passer ses A.S.P.I.C.S, j'en suis sûr !). J'ai même rajouté une belle photo de Ginny, d'Hermione et de ta famille.

Derrière moi se trouvent aussi de nombreuses étagères instables remplies de classeurs épais. Ce sont apparemment des archives, des articles de journaux, des dossiers en cours et des indices.

Comme tu le vois, je ne m'ennuis pas !

Je te laisse donc pour retourner à mon travail.

Profite bien de ton séjour et embrasse tout le monde.

Harry

**Lettre 35**

**Hermione Granger à Severus Rogue **

Pr. Rogue,

En effet, votre réponse me donne à méditer. Mais laissez-moi tout d'abord vous remercier pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé, pour la réponse que vous m'avez envoyée et pour les critiques positives et négatives que vous m'avez apportées.

Effectivement, vous m'avez brutalement fait redescendre sur terre en me faisant prendre conscience qu'il y avait plusieurs manières de faire. Même si se servir de connaissances acquises et de livres est nécessaire pour fabriquer ou créer une potion, la personnalité est toute aussi importante. Vous m'avez mené sur une autre voie qui, je l'espère, m'aidera un peu mieux.

De plus, je comprends maintenant ce que vous vouliez me dire par « penser par soi-même ». C'est un peu comme donner de soi. J'aurais dû apporter mes propres théories et mes propres expériences en plus de celles que j'avais trouvées. Je saurai prendre des risques, ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Je vous prouverai que mes recherches et moi en valons la peine.

Enfin, Monsieur, je dois vous avouer que votre façon de penser me surprend. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéressiez autant au genre humain, pas après toutes les horreurs que vous avez vu. Excusez-moi si cela vous blesse, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de le faire : je vous pensais plus égoïste et plus solitaire que cela.

Ensuite, ce que vous m'avez dit dans votre lettre, jamais vous ne l'avez enseigné à vos élèves. Pensez-vous à ce point que ce sont vraiment des gamins sans personnalité ? Je suis bien d'accord, ils sont dans un âge où ils suivent tout et tout le monde, mais tous ont une façon bien à eux de le faire, non ?

Je pense en effet qu'il y a une part de nous dans chaque chose que nous faisons …

Merci de votre attention,

Je vous vois ce soir au banquet,

Hermione Granger

**Lettre 36**

**Ron Weasley à Harry Potter**

Harry,

Merci de me tenir informé de ta nouvelle carrière. Je suis content de voir que tu te plais là où tu es. Je pense que j'aurais été incapable de suivre ton rythme. Les plans de révisions d'Hermione m'étaient déjà trop insupportables (Ne lui répète pas ça)…

Oui, Sylvia et moi continuons de nous rapprocher de plus en plus. Il n'y a toujours pas eu « d'événements » majeurs mais nous prenons notre temps et nous profitons de chaque instant.

Harry ! Je crois que je suis amoureux, comme me l'a dit Hermione ! Je me sens d'ailleurs tout à fait stupide et ridicule, mais quand je suis avec elle, je m'en fiche complètement.

Pour en revenir à ton boulot … Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment t'enfermer dans un bureau avec autres bureaucrates pour analyser ce que les autres trouvent ? C'est mieux de courir la région, de chasser et d'enquêter sur place plutôt que de rester en arrière, selon moi. Il y a plus d'action ! A ta place, j'aurais choisi les missions …

Je suis sûr qu'Hermione t'approuve, elle. Elle doit sans doute trouver ça plus prudent et plus formateur. Moi, je trouve que ça doit devenir ennuyeux à la longue…

Ah ! Je t'informe aussi que je me suis plus sérieusement mis au travail. Oui, je me sentais coupable de tous vous voir travailler pendant que je profitais de tous les plaisirs. Alors je passe un peu plus de temps avec Fred et Georges.

Nous cherchons de nouveaux concepts, nous faisons des tests et expériences, nous continuons les ventes par hiboux, nous vendons sur place, nous collaborons avec d'autres magasins … Nous avons beaucoup de succès ! C'est vraiment encourageant !

Bon, je te laisse.

Mes parents t'embrassent aussi.

Ron

**Lettre 37 **

**Severus Rogue à Hermione Granger **

Miss Granger,

Je réponds à vos remerciements : c'est toujours un plaisir, Miss, que d'éclairer de pauvres esprits.

Je ne vous ai pas emmenée sur une autre voie, Granger. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris.

Il n'y a pas une voie à emprunter parmi d'autres. Il n'y a pas une bonne réponse et dix autres mauvaises à côté dans l'art des potions. Chaque expérience vous permet d'éliminer une hypothèse à vérifier, soit en la confirmant soit en l'infirmant. Une donnée que vous aurez trouvé pourra s'avérer exacte sur le moment et selon l'expérience en cours mais fausse dans l'instant suivant. C'est pourquoi, les potions sont difficiles à créer et c'est pourquoi je vous trouve bien prétentieuse et bien arrogante de croire que vous pourrez y arriver, en tout cas aussi rapidement.

Ensuite, vous n'avez pas non plus compris que vous devez tout concilier, tout utiliser en même temps : livres, connaissances personnelles, intuitions, instinct, personnalité, … Ce sont autant d'ingrédients essentiels pour inventer une potion.

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous, Miss Granger. Pour vous confirmer qu'en effet, vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire par « penser par soi-même », j'attends encore de voir quelle sera la suite des événements. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez bien compris tout ce que je voulais dire. Vous êtes trop … vive. Vous foncez tête baissée sans réfléchir, justement. Je prévois que vous vous irriterez de cela alors je précise : Je parle de votre manière de penser, pas de vos actions qui sont toujours réfléchies ou travaillées quand il le faut... Enfin presque.

Ma façon de penser vous surprend ? Cela ne m'étonne guère et confirme bien ce que je viens de dire. Vous être trop vive et trop rapide à penser, Miss Granger.

C'est justement parce que j'ai vu beaucoup de choses que j'ai matière à réfléchir sur le genre humain, comme vous dîtes. Je suis effectivement égoïste et solitaire, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de constater à quelle point l'être humain est mauvais et pervers, de voir combien il a de mauvais côtés. Ne contestez pas et admettez que j'ai raison : la guerre que nous avons vécu le prouve assez.

Mes élèves ? Oui, ce ne sont que des gamins qui sont là parce qu'on les y oblige, qui préféreraient s'amuser ou roucouler dans des coins plutôt que de réfléchir à la fabrication d'une potion. Pourquoi perdrais-je un peu plus de temps avec eux alors que nous courrons déjà suffisamment pour boucler le programme ? Bien-sûr que ce sont des moutons qui suivent une mode, une idéologie, un chef. Comment pensez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait acquis tant de puissance ?

Une dernière chose : le bruit court dans la salle des professeur que Minerva vous a nommé Directrice des Gryffondors. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée : c'est un poste à trop haute responsabilité et très prenant pour une enseignante qui débute, même si vous connaissez les Gryffondors.

Mais d'un autre coté, peut-être aurez-vous les épaules pour l'assumer, ce dont je doute. Pourtant, vous êtes aussi têtue, aussi insistante et aussi insupportable que tous ces Gryffondors …

Severus Rogue

**Lettre 38**

**Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley **

Chère Ginny,

Voici le compte rendu de cette rentrée tant attendue, ma chère Ginny. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais te parler de la réponse que Rogue m'a envoyée et que tu trouveras ci-jointe ( _Nda : Lettre 37_).

Je découvre encore des choses surprenantes sur Severus Rogue.

Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir qu'il pense et travaille lui-même avec autant d'organisation et d'intelligence : c'est un véritable Maître en Potions, lui. Il est compétent et je profite au maximum des conseils que je parviens à lui arracher.

Je ne suis pas non plus étonnée de voir ce ton ironique, froid et blessant même à travers une lettre : je m'y suis habitué.

Par contre, je remarque de plus en plus que ces sarcasmes voilent quelques compliments et qu'ils ne me font pas toujours enrager. Je ne suis plus touchée par ces mots blessants, ils me font même sourire. Je commence à me demander s'il n'abuse pas de ces mots pour repousser tout le monde. Quoiqu'il en soit, je commence à comprendre un peu son mode de fonctionnement (à moins que je ne me trompe encore).

Ensuite, je vois qu'il est très marqué par son passé et c'est bien normal. Il croit que toute l'humanité est mauvaise. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est enfermé dans une prison mentale, qu'il voit tout en noir. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plein de rancœur, de haine contre lui-même mais surtout contre les autres.

Je me rend compte aussi qu'il a des failles : il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me répondre alors qu'il n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis insupportable. Il a constamment besoin de se justifier, de s'expliquer. C'est comme s'il avait besoin de s'épancher.

Enfin, il aurait pu être un excellent enseignant s'il n'était pas … lui. Ses conseils peuvent vraiment s'avérer utiles ! En plus, il a une manière très philosophique et même poétique de voir les choses !

Il devient une énigme à déchiffrer de plus en plus intéressante. Tu as raison, Ginny : quoique tu dises, je pense que je vais tenter de le faire parler encore. Pour l'instant, même si son ton reste froid et légèrement hostile, au moins me répond-t'il vraiment. Je trouve vraiment dommage qu'il refuse toute relation d'amitié avec moi…

En ce qui concerne ma rentrée, tout s'est très bien déroulé.

Je suis arrivée dans la Grande Salle un peu avant 18h30. Il n'y avait que le Professeur Leroy, Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, de présent. Il était seul, assis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide. Je crois qu'il était aussi nerveux que moi. Je me suis assise à côté de lui et nous avons discuté. C'est un garçon vraiment sympathique et gentil, mais je pense qu'il est timide. Il n'est pas très bavard non plus.

Puis, les autres professeurs sont arrivés, seuls ou en groupes. Ils se sont aussi installés et ont discutés entre eux, attendant Minerva, Flitwick et Hagrid. Cela faisait quelque temps que j'attendais maintenant, les yeux fixés sur la Grande Porte quand soudain elle s'ouvrit, laissant passage à Minerva et au professeur Rogue. Je le regardais un temps, songeuse, mais il ne fît pas mine de me remarquer. Je me demande pourquoi il s'évertue ainsi à m'ignorer …

Enfin, tous les élèves arrivèrent, tous sauf les Premières Années. Anxieuse, je les regardai s'installer en discutant et en riant. Je les voyais reprendre leurs marques et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tous nous revoir faire de même il n'y pas si longtemps.

Les Grandes Portes se rouvrirent à nouveau, laissant passer cette fois les Premières Années. Je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer le Professeur Flitwick, le Choixpeau sous le bras. La cérémonie de la Répartition commença et j'observai les élèves avec attention. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça en tant que professeur et c'était assez impressionnant. J'en profitais en même temps pour lancer des coups d'oeils vers la Table des Gryffondors. Certains me regardaient parmi les plus vieux : ils me reconnaissaient sans doute. Je sentis une bouffée de panique monter en moi quand je me rendis compte que les Gryffondors étaient les plus bruyants et les plus agités. Seule contre tous, comment réussirai-je à les discipliner ?

Je fus distraite par Minerva qui vint faire son discours. Elle présenta les professeurs ainsi que mon voisin et moi comme étant les nouveaux puis les plats apparurent. Je souris devant l'air émerveillé des Premières Années, me rappelant notre propre réaction. Le repas se passa sans encombres.

Les préfets emmenèrent les élèves dans les dortoirs tandis que nous regagnions la salle des Professeurs. Minerva vint nous voir ensuite, Agustin et moi, pour nous demander si de notre point de vue, tout s'était bien passé. Je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes concernant ma capacité à assumer la tâche de Directrice des Gryffondor et elle eût un petit rire, me disant qu'elle avait eu la même pensée que moi la première fois qu'elle les avait vus. Ça ne m'a pas rassuré.

Le plus dur reste encore à faire, Ginny, mais maintenant je suis lancée et immergée. Je suis plus que prête à entrer dans l'arène et j'ai hâte de commencer dès demain matin avec les Premières Années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle qui seront sans doute les plus faciles pour moi.

Je te dis à bientôt.

Je vais prendre une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, bonne nuit donc.

Hermione

**Lettre 39 **

**Harry Potter à Remus Lupin **

Remus,

J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu es en bonne santé. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps et je commençais à m'inquiéter, même si je sais que tu es très pris par ton herboristerie.

En ce qui me concerne, tout va bien. Je suis rentré de vacances il y a peu et j'entame maintenant ma vie professionnelle.

Je ne le dirai qu'à toi : j'étais angoissé et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais je sais maintenant qu'on me laissera le temps d'apprendre et qu'on ne me jettera pas au milieu des Mangemorts, attendant que j'accomplisse des miracles après avoir vaincu Voldemort.

Je commence aussi à respirer. Je m'imagine un avenir encore plus net. Ginny, une carrière d'Auror, mes amis, c'est tout ce que je veux pour le reste de mes jours. Et pour l'instant, j'ai tout ça. Je suis donc heureux. C'est bien la première fois que je pense ce mot … Je n'ai plus aucune angoisse !

J'espère que pour toi, c'est de même.

J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles.

Embrasse Tonks et Teddy pour moi.

Harry.

**Lettre 40**

**Severus Rogue à Albus Dumbledore**

Albus,

Je me tourne de nouveau vers vous, je ne peux plus m'en passer. J'ai trop de choses à vous dire.

J'ai reçu il n'y pas si longtemps une lettre de Lucius. Il me disait vouloir se justifier, il me disait vouloir être mon ami de nouveau. Comme j'en avais besoin, je lui ai répondu par une lettre similaire. Mais maintenant je m'interroge. Pensez-vous que Lucius soit vraiment sincère ? Je sais qu'il tient à sa femme et à son fils plus que tout. Mais je sais aussi qu'il tient énormément à ses idéaux. Comment peut-il vouloir appeler le traître que je suis sans doute à ses yeux, un « ami » ? Il a dit vouloir oublier et tout recommencer … Peut-être est-il vraiment sincère.

Je veux aussi vous parler de Miss Granger. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour la renvoyer de son côté et pour qu'elle me laisse en paix. Je l'ai rabaissée, j'ai tenté de blesser son orgueil, je lui ai montré de l'hostilité… Rien n'y fait, elle me revient comme un boomerang, plus insistante à chaque fois ! Elle s'est mise en tête de me demander des avis et des conseils sur ses travaux. Mais elle ne sait pas prendre assez de recul, elle ne sait pas envisager toutes les possibilités d'un coup pour créer une potion. Elle a de la volonté, mais pas assez entraînement…Non, Albus ! Je ne l'aiderai pas !

Pourtant, vous savez ô combien j'en ai envie… Rares sont les personnes qui veulent bien me côtoyer. Il y a bien-sûr les professeurs de Poudlard mais c'est différent : ils me connaissent depuis longtemps. Elle, c'est une personne « nouvelle » dans mon entourage. Sa présence est rafraîchissante, ces échanges sont parfois vifs mais néanmoins intéressants. Elle est une distraction pour moi, elle est ce qui me permet de sortir d'une sombre routine.

Je sens aussi que vous connaissez l'autre raison qui me pousse à me dévoiler à elle (N'allez rien imaginer, je vous connais). Je me sens de plus en plus mal dans ma solitude. Mais côtoyer un vieil homme solitaire, c'est malsain pour elle ! Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner, sans succès. Et je m'en veux de la laisser voir quelles sont mes pensées, mes opinions ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! J'ai envie de tout lui dire et en même temps de me barricader contre elle. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré entre deux envies : l'envie de rester comme je suis pour me protéger, l'envie de lui donner une chance parce que j'ai besoin d'un contact.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire de cette petite, Albus. Alors, comme un accord tacite avec moi-même, comme pour apaiser ces deux envies, je joue sur deux tableaux. Je fais comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle était insignifiante dans la vie réelle, comme je l'ai toujours fais, et je tente de discuter avec elle par correspondance pour créer une fragile relation.

Je sais que c'est très instable et dangereux aussi bien pour moi que pour elle, mais pour l'instant j'en ai besoin. Lorsque cela ne sera plus le cas, j'arrêterai tout. Ainsi, elle aura eu les conseils qu'elle voulait et j'aurai eu l'illusion d'une présence qui me manquait. Je pourrais retourner à ma routine et elle à sa vie. Elle ne saura rien de l'influence qu'elle aura eu sur moi. Non, je ne me sers pas d'elle, Albus…

S.R

* * *

_Je mets ça ici comme ça je suis sûre que vous le lire ... Je ne sais pas encore quand viendra la suite. J'ai pleins de fictions en cours pour des concours et des choses personnelles à faire. J'essayerai néanmoins de faire de mon mieux. Par contre, je continuerai d'écrire "cette femme qui le hantait". J'essaye au moins d'en assurer une sur les deux. _

_Je vous dis donc à bientôt (je vous le promets) !_


End file.
